Shrouded Figure
by Prussian Kaiser
Summary: The year is 1919. Tails the fox has moved to LA in calafornia to pursue the career of a crininal invesitgator agent for all around occurances of crime in the book. But after being assigned to along lead, hes persuing the most deadlist gangster in America.


**Hello peeps. This Fic is mainly based on crime and investigation, pretty much the way they did it in the 1920's era. There is some scenes of violence and some strong language, so heads up. Enjoy! (Also Tails is 20 in this fic)**

_Isaac The Hedgehog presents…_

Shrouded Figure

Chapter one - Let he who drew first blood- loose the war slaughtered.

The Fox's heart raced at its highest peak, possibly the quickest it was his entire life, but it could be palpable he didn't care by the situation he was in. The rain came down pattering, hard as it could it seemed, the rains heavy droplets was also very rare in L.A., even during mid-summer. But the top worst thing of it all, running in a storm, your clothes damped, and too make matters worse: a social path pursuing you with an armed pistol. The young fox was wearing a tan trench coat with a same colored fedora hat, however, due to the heavy rain, the clothing turned a shading color of brown, this pursuing social path was wearing almost all black, trench coat and fedora hat as well, the only thing different was a 38. Revolver in his right hand. Lights from the city were bright, but didn't shed any bit of light to the street that had the terrifying scene unfolding, the only light was from the street lamps and as misfortune had it, it was too late in the night for any cars to drive by and possibly help the fox at all by any chance.

The fox kept running hard through the ran, the water under his shoes splashed with each quick step onto the surface of the streets sidewalk. Pure sweat started to seep down the fox's face and started to mix and blend with the hard rain that also sprinkled upon his person, even on his bare face. Quite suddenly the figure pursuing the fox shot a round after taking aim while running, the one being perused flinched and the bullet struck a 'stop' sign. The fox then made a turn into a dark alley, hopefully there would be a wall or fence that could be scaled to escape the crazed gunman, while running down the alley the fox threw over some trashcans to stop the social path and ran down the alley and his hands met a brick feeling wall. A dead end, hopefully not literally, the figure fallowed the fox into the alley and kicked the trash cans and pointed the gun at the fox and fired again and struck the fox's fedora hat and flew off.

"YOUR DEAD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" the fox turned and the figure quickly grabbed the fox's overcoat collar and used the handle of the pistol and struck the fox's head whom yelped in pain. The figure kneed the fox in his gut section and pushed him against the wall and punched him twice, fallowed by him throwing the fox to the ground and put his foot on his chest and pulled the hammer of the pistol and pointed it at the fox, "You know you little punk, you got some balls coming after me. You should've took your overseers word for it and left the case alone."

"You…You were the one to make the mistake of being a piece of rotting scum on the streets!"

The figure curb stomped the fox's chest, "and you got quite the mouth for saying that. Too bad smokes gonna be smoldering out of it later when your found rotting here…" A booming flash of lightning clapped in the air and lit the scene of the orange fox with blue eyes and the figure being a hedgehog…

Three Years Earlier…

Crisp, warm and welcoming sun settled itself upon the great city of Las Angles, this city was fantastic and large, skyscrapers almost as far as the eye could see until the pacific ocean and the beaches and ports with bays as well. The year was 1919, west America region and state of California, also known to be one of the most prestigious regions with many current celebrities, some seen in the theaters, others over the radio, or in the branch of sports. Las Angles is also has the most concentrated number of Asian immigration, mostly Japanese, Chinese, Tai's even some Australian regions inhabitance. In this city, there's also chance for opportunity, since it was a young region. Everyone whom would grow old here would have their equal chance to have a bright and prosperous future.

Like every other citizen of the city, a young fox that looked to be twenty years of age exited an apartment room that had 'Miles Prower' on the rental owner. The fox miles was wearing a dark red and regular red plaid jacket and black pants and shoes, he turned and locked his door but had to make a certain turn combo which prolonged this action. Another door opened down the stairwell and a yellow mongoose with purple hair came out wearing a black over coat/dress and saw the fox, he didn't notice her but she did notice him, especially his twin tails. "Excuse me, but are you new here?" The female mongoose asked, the fox turned, "Uh… yeah, I just came from Houghton Lake from Utah."

"Oh your from the inner west? What's it like there?"

"Well uh…" The fox scratched his head, "To be honest, it wasn't much, I was just from a town you might've never heard of. Things were pretty fair and all, but I was pretty hot, and there were a lot of deserts that formed into forests."

"Hmm, I hear there are some pretty fascinating sights there.." The mongoose walked to the fox and leaned against the wall, "Oh yes, there was, the rock formations were a very good sight to see whenever you see one. There's also some high cliffs."

"Sounds like a place I wanna visit when I get the chance… I have to get going, I'm Mina by the way."

"Miles, nice to meet you."

"Well, I'll see you around Miles." The mongoose turned and left down the stairwell, "hmm… that was sure something…" the fox finally got the door properly locked the door and turned and walked down the stairs. At the time while walking the stature the fox was thinking about what he could do for a job, which was why his first destination of the day would be the Las Angles Detective Agency building a few blocks down. Miles walked out the front door and was presented before the mornings suns rays, outside there was a few other people walking on the sidewalk and automobiles were driving and passing in the roads. Unfortunate as it was, Miles didn't own a car at all, due to the fact he was from a family of wheat farmers in Utah and he spent half his savings after his two years of collage to travel to the city in California. Miles sighed heavily and started walking to the LADA building to have an interview if he could be recorded into law enforcement service there, if he was lucky enough.

Mean While…

"God Damnit all to hell Silver, are you even putting an effort into this case?" A black hedgehog with red stripes was addressing a silver hedgehog, the black one was wearing a dark blue suit and fedora hat and the silver one was wearing a grey suit and fedora hat, "How many times do I have to say it? He left the restaurant ten minutes before I could get there in time, the waitress told me as it was and it was exact to the story the armadillo told me when he was in the parking lot." The black hedgehog took off his fedora hat and rubbed his head, clearly annoyed, "Silv, how many times before has this bastard slipped from you?"

"Shadow, I said this once before, these scum bags may have been aware of what was gonna go on, they may have powerful connections too."

"How can a dumb brained low life have powerful connections?"

"The Mafia is an option-"

"Oh the Mafia? Those heathens haven't been involved in this city since 1907, they all went to the hell holes in the east." Shadow placed his hands on the holder below a window that was in the room, he then looked down to the streets and saw cars going here and there, various honking and screeching of stopping tire wheels echoed throughout every city block. "This City… this is a place, the only destination in West America that actually has those of fame, there's new beginnings, but the last thing the government of this state wants for this city is a bunch of mother fuckers that think their gods gift. Its like they don't have enough in the east…" Shadow backed from the window and to his desk, "And this place is the only thing that stands between modern society justice and an all out hell storm of complete chaos."

"At least this city isn't as bad as Louisiana cities, New Orleans, now its gonna take more than two years to get that place turned around and fixed up if someone actually gets the money and the right mind to do it."

"I wouldn't expect that… all I can say is that, that place is a hell hole that I don't want to have spread like a cancer over here." Shadow took off his fedora hat and rubbed his head, Silver sat in a chair across the desk and sighed. Just then a light purple cat entered the room wearing a white buttoned shirt and a blue skirt that reached her knees and was wearing black shoes, she was also carrying a yellow folder, "Silver, Shadow, there's a fresh review from the police department in the downtown district. I thought you wanted to be informed." Shadows ears perked up and aimed his attention to the cat, "Fresh News? Ok, fire away Blaze." Blaze opened the folder, "Alright… The Police report from downtown says that there's been a shooting, exactly last Monday night, about twenty small arms discharges, possible pistols… and it came from Harrison street and Clark street. There was also blood stains found on the side walk and they want someone to go down there and record it, and possibly get it on camera."

"How big was the blood mark?"

"By what they say it was about 12inch in diameter, diagonal from the looks, like the one that bled was being pulled and possibly later picked up, there were four blood drops from the blood marks." Blaze closed the folder and looked at Shadow.

"Hmm… Any shells found around the area at all?" Blaze opened the folder again and flipped a few pages and stopped on one, "Uh… the report says there were 32. Round shells, and a few bolt action rifle shells."

"Ok… thanks Blaze." Blaze nodded and walked to the elevator and left. "Shit… what do you think Silver?"

"I think we have a storm coming our way, and it doesn't look good…"

Meanwhile on the lower levels of the building in the first floor desk section people were walking about with folders, some on type writers, or on the phone. Behind the main desk was a young female bat that was wearing a red buttoned shirt and a white skirt and had a pearl necklace on and was also doing her nails with a filer. The double doors entrance of the building opened and Miles was the individual that opened the doors and walked in casually. Miles looked about the place, the windows were open, lights were on, there were also some flower pots on some N-tables and desks in the room, this looked to be a very good atmosphere to run the enforcing agency of the city. Miles walked up to the front desk to the female bat who wasn't really paying attention, "Um… excuse me miss?" The bat looked up to him and put the filer down, "Sorry hun, what can I do for you?"

"Im here looking to see if there's any openings for agent volunteers."

"Well that depends I'm afraid…" The bat took out a clip board with an administration paper and got a pen, "What's your full name?"

"Miles T. Prower…"

"What does the 'T' stand for?"

"Tails… most people call me that."

"Ok then…" The bat wrote a few things down, "Now how many years of collage did you have in what subjects?"

"I had five years total, Utah Capital University, I had three years of Dectectiveship, one year for Biology and the last year for artistry." The bat kept listening and wrote stuff down again, "What's your age?"

"Twenty. Im turning twenty one this August." The bat looked at Miles from bottom to top, "Jeeze kid you look 19 and fresh out of the university." The bat said with a grin, "Ok, last questions, What's your birth date, and were are you from?"

"I was born in 1896, Houghton Lake Utah." The bat wrote the rest down and took the slip of paper out of the clipboard holder, "Ok, welcome to the Agency of LA. Im Rouge." Rouge looked else wear on the desk and started searching for something. Miles waited and stared at her chest for a quick second but back to her when she turned with a yellow folder and put the slip of paper inside, "Hope we become better acquainted in the future, your apart of Chief Shadows team, I'm in it too, but today I got the office desk."

"What do you do other than that?"

"Hmm…" Rouge Shrugged, "I might be on messenger, which is Blazes job today, other days I might be a recorder in Shadows office if he needs it, I might get some info here and there from suspected areas, or sometimes I go with him and the team on an investigation…. Or on a date…"

"What?"

"Oh- Nothing Honey. To see Shadow just go to the elevator to floor 20, he's in his office."

"Alright, thanks Rouge."

"See ya hun." Rouge got back to filing her nails. Tails went through a small isle in the office zones to the elevator and pressed the open button and stood by. Inside the room there was a lot of well dressed employees walking to other office rooms and areas for desks, there was also stacks of papers being transported with boxes of yellow folders. There was also a few portraits in the room, a few were simple paintings and some large framed photos of detectives and some scenes of people. After another two minutes the elevator finally opened, Tails shifted to face the elevator and Blaze was inside going through papers and looked to Tails, " Oh, hello. You going up?"

"Yeah, I need to see Chief Shadow for an interview to get into the Agency."

"Oh? Well, its more than likely you'll be accepted right off the bat, we need as many agents and detectives as we can this time around."

"Really?…" Tails stepped into the elevator and pressed the 20th floor, "What went wrong?"

"For better or worse, were pretty new, and since there's more most wanted individuals and stories for news adds, all the detectives and agents for enhanced law enforcement have been going over there since 1890, so we rarely get new comers for the agency here, and most people just wanna live their lives here since it's a new hot spot for opportunity. But since this recent event in downtown…"

"What happened?"

"There was a shooting with some blood stains. One was found dead though, damn I didn't mention that to Shadow. You mind telling him please?"

"Sure, couldn't take the credit if I see it today."

"you might, you might pick up this business quick."

"Thanks, my names Blaze by the way."

"Miles, people call me Tails though." Blaze nodded and after a minute the elevator opened on the third floor and Miles exited, "See ya Blaze."

"You too Tails." Tails nodded and walked into the room with the elevator doors closing. Inside the room it was pretty quiet with a light orange light glow that brought out the red wall paint, "The hell are you?" a voice asked from across the room. Tails turned his attention from where the voice came from and saw a black hedgehog with a red stripe pattern, to note there was also a silver hedgehog in a seat doing something with a camera, "Uh, my name is Miles. Im here for an interview to become an agent."

"Did Rouge get you registered for this place?"

"Yeah, I don't think it got to you guys yet."

"Guess it didn't. Chief Shadow, this is Silver. He came in a month ago." Tails nodded and approached the desk while Shadow started organizing some papers from his desk drawers, "What happened to everyone else?" Tails sat in a chair across from Silver and turned his head to Shadow, "You really wanna know? There's so much action in the east and what not and-"

"There's too few here?"

"Rouge tell you the same story?"

"Yeah. Sounds like this place isn't exactly prepared with agents when something goes down sideways."

"You got that right…" Shadow got out a cigarette and lit it, "I cant believe I got stuck here either, after this place got built I was picked by random after I was a top star agent in Reno Nevada. I think that place was worse than the east before there were so many law enforcers for that place." Tails nodded, "Well, I was raised in a no where town in Utah, nothing much happened there."

"Your father talk about Jesse James at all?"

"Yeah, mentioned a few things when I was younger that he was a bank robber and murderer in the west after the civil war."

"Yeah, he was a twisted bastard." Silver then put the camera by his feet and got into the conversation, "My grandfather said he was one of the constables to hunt Jesse James, shot him one time too."

"So, what's your father up to now a days?" Shadow asked Tails, "He passed unfortunately… it was an ice fishing accident in north Colorado."

"Oh… well we all gotta go sometime… my father was killed during the war in Europe in 1917. Really thought he would make it out."

"That's the only certain thing of life." Silver said. Shadow put his fedora hat on and crushed the cigarette in

an ashtray, "alright, enough chatting, we got a job to work. Silver, take Tails here and go see that scene on Clarke Street, Tails, since you look like you need it, ill give you your payment when you come back."

"Thanks." Tails got up and Silver straightened his suit tie and put his fedora hat on, "Alright, well take my car and see what's there to see." Silver cracked his knuckles and got out a plain white and certainly flavorless slip of gum and chewed on it, apparent he was nervous. Tails got up and walked behind Silver and fallowed him to the elevator. "Have any experience?" Silver asked, "No, the closest I ever got to was finding out who stole my bag of candy during my school Valentines Day party when I was five."

"Eh.. don't know if it counts but, oh well." Silver pressed the upwards button on the elevator door slots. After a while the elevator doors opened the two stepped inside. "Some firefight downtown last night right?"

"Yep… I swear, those stupid ass officials that don't think about gun policies, and then this happens…"

"They using concealed guns or something?"

"Pea Shooters I think."

"32. Revolvers?"

"No but those weapons are also suspected to be in the criminals use. Pea shooters are like this…" Silver got out a small pistol that had a handle as big as his palm, the trigger guard as his finger, and the body around the barrel was only half an inch away from the trigger guard, "This thing. Not that powerful though."

"What does that thing do? Shoot pebbles?"

"… Wise ass…" Silver put the gun away in his pants pocket, "But that's not the official weapon for use. This baby is." Silver then got out a 1911 colt 45. Semi-auto pistol, "This thing is what we use now-a-days."

"Shit, how much does that cost?"

"Really?"

"Sure."

"A lot more worth than a car, about ten dollars a piece for one of these nasty cuss's." **(500 dollars in their age)**

"Shit… I don't really make much money so, I don't really own that much stuff that are modern-American over here."

"Don't worry, this job can get you money in no time. Tough job through." Silver shrugged with his eyes closed and his hand holding the gun faced the elevator doors that opened with blaze outside, "EEEEEEEK!" Blaze yelled startled, her yellow files got out of her hands and the papers inside flew everywhere. "OH! Sorry Blaze." Silver quickly put the pistol in his suits inside holster.

"JESUS CHRIST WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING!" Blaze hissed at him while picking up the papers, "I bet Tails is better with a gun than you are!"

"Ok, Ok, Im sorry. Going up or down?"

"(Sigh) Down…" Blaze got all the stuff that was lost reorganized and stepped into the elevator next to Tails. Silver pressed the down key to the first floor and the doors closed. Tails put his hands behind his back and tilted forwards and back while elevator music played, "So… where you two heading?" Blaze asked curiously, "That one investigation area for the shooting."

"Oh… you give Tails a piece?"

"What?"

"Every agent needs a weapon." Blaze glared at Silver while Tails just listened in, "I know but when was the last time I ever needed to use a gun?"

"Back were I come from, your better off safe than sorry."

"Fine, fine… I'll see what I can do after our recording."

Blaze nodded. Tails just stood and pondered if he'd ever be caught in a situation to use one, he heard what vets had to say about WW1 but never any local shootouts, in your very own living space or city. And the irony of it all is that Tails never shot a gun since he was ten and was hunting with his father. The weapon he carried was a rifle, he never wielded a hand-held gun before. After two minutes the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors opened, "Good luck boys."

"Thanks Blaze. See you soon." Silver adjusted his tie and walked out of the elevator with Tails fallowing, they passed through the office spaces through the main isle between them and exited out the front door to the warm, welcoming mid-day sun. The cars passed by with the usual black color, only very few had other colors, sometime dark red, white, or dark blue. Almost every car owner or anyone old enough to know, knew that the Ford industries weren't keen on having any sales go low just because one car had to be painted for any single buyer. Besides, black paint dried within three hours in crisp sun due to it not really being an official color. It was a rare occasion to have someone actually get the money around to get their car painted by experts.

"We'll take my car. Its around the back in the parking lot." Silver started walking to the back of the agency building with Tails at his side, "So… how long have you been in LA?" Tails asked curiously, "Not that long. I was born in Phoenix Arizona to a Swedish decent family. My mother and father had the accent and I learned English from them, also went to school there. When I turned seven we moved to LA… then WW1 started… Pa enlisted and… got killed in the Somme offensive... Large loss of life."

"Oh… sorry about that. What about your mom?"

"She lives in an apartment three blocks down. I don't think she'll live when 1922 comes around."

"She's how old?"

"48..."

"48? I think shell make it to 22."

"Yeah but she's reckless with driving."

"How bad?"

"Like accident every two months bad."

"Guess that evens that out…" Silver nodded and kept walking, soon enough the got to the parking lot for the building, where a bunch of other similar looking cars were parked. Silver started rub his chin and looked at the license plates on the back and found his car and got out the keys from his suit pocket. "Anything special I do once we get there?" Tails asked, "I couldn't say. I guess you could check around or write down some notes, after the cops showed up, most of the items left after the crime was found and marked."

"Oh, does it happen often?"

"Uncomfortably…" Silver got into the car and started it, Tails got into the passenger seat. Silver finally got the car working properly and shifted the gear and reversed and shifted it again and drove into the city. Tails looked out the window at the tall building and some of the smaller ones that were offices or stores, there were also a few corner building neon lights and some other neon signs that titled stores, theaters, or bars. During one of the stops Silver sat back in his seat and relaxed, Tails put his arm on the edge of the door and rested his head on his hand. Tails then spotted a clothing store and something caught his eyes attention that ways placed in the exhibit glass, it was a tan suit with a trench coat over it on a figure hanger.

Tails admired it for a minute and looked to what street it was and made sure to remember it after he got paid, if he was going to be an agent in a modern city, he didn't want to dress up as a country farmer. The traffic light then turned green and Silver got up to the wheel and started driving again. Tails got out from the window and made a deep sigh and rolled the window up. "So, where'd you decide to hold up in this city?" Silver asked, "What?"

"You know, bunk down, live.."

"Oh. Well, I got here pretty recently so I got an apartment on Mires street."

"Mires? Huh… that's four blocks down from Hunters street, I live on that one."

"You do?"

"Yep. My apartment number is 34, come by for a day if you'd like."

"Really?"

"Why the hell not?"

"Well… thanks Silver, I'll keep it in mind. You have a telephone?"

"No… cost way too much…"

"Oh… Then sorry if I come at a bad time."

"Ah don't worry about it, I don't usually do much, I usually lounge around, listen to the radio, write something to keep me busy."

"I still need to get one…"

"Don't worry about it. This job will get you one in no time, trust me." Tails grinned a little then looked out the window. "I don't mean to get nosey, but you got a girl?" Silver asked curiously, "What?… Oh, uh… not yet."

"Lay eyes on anyone yet?"

"No… but umm… my neighbor Mina… she's uh… interesting…"

"What's she like?"

"She's a mongoose, she's young, nice, and friendly."

"You and her sound like a match."

"Possibly… What about you?"

"Me? I… have my eyes on Blaze."

"You two in a relationship?"

"Yes, but not a boyfriend girlfriend one, im kinda worried she might vomit in her mouth if I even ask her if she'd like to do anything."

"Never know if you never try." Silver nodded and kept driving. After a few more minutes Silver stopped on the side of the curb in front of a scene with cop cars parked in a wall fashion and some officers guarding, there were also a few taking photos inside the crime scene area. "Alright, lets get to it." Silver got out and Tails got out as well and fallowed the white hedgehog. The officers saw them approaching and walked towards them, "This is a crime scene under LAPD protection gentlemen, please leave." Silver reached into his suits inside chest pocket and got out his badge and presented it to them, "Agent Investigator Silver Dreskmen, LAPA Organization. Im here to take notes for the Agency." one of the officers took his badge and observed it and gave it back to Silver, "Alright, come on through. Who's uh… your friend?" The officer looked to Tails. "He's my co-agent."

"Does he have a badge?"

"_Damn!_ Well, no. he just got the job today."

"I'm sorry but he needs proof he's an agent."

"Look, I vouch for him, he got the job today, he hasn't got the badge issued yet, and Chief Shadow of the LAPA ordered both of us to come and check this out. If you don't let him enter, then I cant enter, and you both will be under charges of questioning a higher authority league." The officers looked at each other, "Alright, alright, fine. But whatever dirt flies at us, were putting it on you."

"I'll take full responsibility if there's any trouble gentlemen."

"Alright, your free to pass." The officers stepped aside and Silver walked passed the cars with Tails fallowing, "Was all you said true?" Tails asked, "In a way…"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, if the shit goes sideways Shadow will put a pardon policy in order."

"Tell me that's true please?"

"It is, I seen it before."

"How often?"

"Uh…"

"…well you sure do raise self assurance." Tails rolled his eyes.

"…Wise ass…" Silver kept walking with Tails to the scene, some officers were talking with the ones taking photos of marked bullet shells and blood stains. Silver went up to an officer Sergeant, "Agent/Investigator Silver, sent by the LAPA." The officer looked to him, he was a tall plump looking man with a handle bar mustache with black glasses on, "Sergeant Ivo Robotnick, LAPD. Did chief Shadow issue you two out here?"

"Yep."

"Well, get to looking. We don't have much on the cause of this shooting though."

"Alright, Tails, get to marking down the clues, I'll look for anyone that seen or overheard this party…" Tails nodded and got out a paper notebook and a pencil and walked to yellow markers that represented where already discovered clues were, Silver then walked into a restaurant near by. The first marker Tails went up to looked to be four 32. Revolver pistol rounds, however, who would empty the clip when there would be two rounds left? Tails wrote it in his notebook and moved onto the next marker, there was a bloody pocket knife, the blood look to be about six hours old. He picked it up and looked at it, he then noted that there was 'Davidson Knifes Inc.' "Mmm… Davidson Knifes… there stuff is sold at a gun store near my place…" Tails wrote down the last of it and got up and walked to Sgt. Robotnick, "You find any weapons sergeant?"

"No, just the knife and some bullets and the small blood drops. Sorry son, we don't find as much clues these days." tails nodded, "well… thanks anyway, and we'll tell the department when we got the convicts."

"Hope so… we'll also give you info if any comes in." tails nodded again and walked off to the restaurant known as Big A's bar and grill. Silver just walked out and took his fedora hat off and rubbed his forehead, "Well, got some good news." Silver stated, "Like?"

"One gentleman said he exited before the shooting, before he left about three men came in, one was a grey fox wearing all black, a Chameleon with a tan suit on, and the third was a green mongoose wearing all grey. He said the fox and the Chameleon were on the mongoose about making him stealing a car. However after a while the fox made a scene by threatening him, and the gentleman left right after the fox and the bartender started arguing, said he felt some hostilities starting to occur."

"Why did the gentleman come back?"

"For breakfast, but he said he was surprised when he heard the news of the shooting, we cant bother him anymore, he has to go to his office."

"So where do we start?"

"Dunno. The man cant help us anymore, the bartender was the one who called the cops, he didn't actually see the shooting though."

"Well I found four discharged 32. Revolver shells, and a pocket knife from Davidson Knifes Inc. There's a gun store that's not to far from my place we can check out."

"We can do that tomorrow im afraid. I called shadow after I spoke to the man and he wants us at the building to review the clues… and take this." Silver got out 50$ from his pocket, take this. Think of it as an early payment. The only thing I want you to do is get two suits when we stop at the clothing store on the way back?"

"You serious?" tails asked curiously, Silver nodded. Tails then took the money and put it in his pants pocket, "Alright then, lets get moving. We'll continue tomorrow." Tails nodded and the two walked back to Silvers car. After the two were inside Silver started driving through the city again, "So, who do you think shot who?" Tails asked, "Dunno.. But one things for sure, why was the fox and the Chameleon pressing the fox to steal a car?"

"Yeah, why couldn't they do it themselves?"

"They might've been having him do it so the dirt wouldn't fly in their direction. The Mongoose would be the one to end up in the slammer if he got caught."

"Mabie… lets just hope the first one we meet doesn't make a fuss when we get there."

"That's for sure…"

After a while Silver parked outside the same clothing store they passed, "Alright make it quick." Tails nodded and got out and entered the store. He then saw it was pretty casual, regular suits and hats. He started to brose when he spotted a nice looking dark grey suit and fedora hat. He then went up to the clerk whom was a young female fox, "Excuse me miss, how much for the grey suit combo?"

"15$ dollars sir."

"Are the dressing rooms open?"

"Yep, in the back." The young fox took out a white clothing box from under the counter and put the grey fedora hat on it. "Thanks." The feminine fox nodded and Tails left into the dressing room. After five minutes. Tails came back out wearing a lean dark grey fedora hat, and a matching suit, fully it was a crisp white buttoned shirt with dark grey pants and black shoes, the shirt had a red tie with it, the dark grey suit was over the shirt and tie with all the three buttons on and covered the tie and held it down under it. Tails straightened the shirts collar and tipped the fedora hat. Tails then walked up to the front counter, "Thanks for the suit." The female fox nodded, "Anytime.. And your missing something…"

"I am?" Tails looked over the suit and looked pretty complete, the fox giggled and got out a white tissue and folded it together and placed it in his chest outer pocket, "Enjoy your purchase."

"Thanks again." Tails grinned at her and left the store. Silver was still in the car and looked to him after he exited the store, "not bad, nice material."

"Thanks." Tails entered the car and Silver drove off to the agency building.

**UGH! HOLY CRAP! That took a WHILE… well people, I hope you enjoyed, no get the hell out…. What?… your still here?… well your wasting your time, im not continuing… … nope…. OMG! Alright fine, if you get some reviews going for moi, I shall place another chapter… gawd you people are greedy… *Gets typing on the second chapter***


End file.
